User blog:CyBeRdrgn/Policy
The following is a draft of Proposed Policies for DCW: Purpose The purpose of Policies & Rules for Dragon City Wiki is to achieve an environment that is: * Safe for young users. A significant number of DC players are children. * Friendly and tolerant of small mistakes. * Active in a positive manner. * Encourages users to share their knowledge. * Fun. * Encourages self-improvement. Terminology :* The Wiki = Dragon City Wiki (or DCW, currently dragoncity.wikia.com) Includes the content of the site and Community. :* Staff = Bureaucrats, Sysops and Staff Assistants only :* Staff Assistants = Rollbacks & Chat Moderators only :* Members = Registered Contributors :* Community = Collective Active Members of DCW. Target Audience The contents of this document is directed to all Members unless stated otherwise. Proposed General Policies # To A Limit to the number of Rules to "as few as possible." #* Assumption: While Rules are necessary, too many will restrict and limit the growth of The Wiki. The mainstream Member of DCW is of young age, and may be confused by an excessive number of Rules. #* Proposal: The Rules to be reviewed at a regular Frequency, to discuss and remove those that are obsolete, or detrimental to the development of The Wiki. #* Frequency: No less than once a year. #* Method for Review: Review process shall started by raising the issue as the Community, or as DCW Staff. # To A guarantee of the rights of each Member and the Community to a positive environment. #* Assumption: Member''s are active and of good standing within the ''Community. #* Limit to guarantee: In cases where the rights appear to contradict, the rights of the Community takes precedence over the rights of the individual Member. #* Proposals: #** Members that are purposeful in the abuse of their rights are to have their rights suspended for a period of time as corresponds to the degree of abuse. #** No Member may have their rights suspended indefinitely, with the exception of suspension by Automatic Filter (the Bot). #** Continual abuse of rights in the case of victimization (bullying) should be reported by said Target Member. # To consider Suspension of Member Rights is to be considered as last resort except for purposeful abuse. #* Assumption: Member is an Active and contributing in Good Faith, in a regular manner. # To promote Encouragement of a Positive Community and Positive Environment for Contributions. #* Assumptions: #** Members should always be seeking to help one another. #** Challenges in life and game are easier to overcome with a positive attitude. Administrative Policies The following Policies refer to and are applicable for DCW Staff @ Administration. * To Constantly seek to be better in what you we do, in all areas, as quickly as you we can. ** Assumptions: *** To cease to strive is to fall back to last place in a race. *** SP and DC will continue to evolve and improve. To remain useful to the Player Community, we have to evolve and improve in pace (or better) with it. Category:Blog posts